Mercy isn't always a good thing
by Shadow54
Summary: A short story. Ever wonder what would happen if Robotnik every really won and took over the world?


We all knew it was bound to happen, the day Ivo Robotnik finally would win. Many people thought that the world would be destroyed should the evil scientist win. Thousands believed that everything green would be eliminated, and human flesh would soon be replaced with metal. They were all wrong, every single one of them, it's much worse than that. But before I get into details, perhaps you wonder how this could happen. Surely a fat dolt such as Robotnik couldn't defeat the world-renowned hero Sonic the hedgehog right? But it did happen, and many point fingers at Robotnik and his minions. Me? I blame only one person, Sonic himself. That idiot, his mercy doomed us all. Sonic had defeated Ivo many times, and he had countless opportunities to kill the parasite, but no, he couldn't, his heart was too big. In reality, he was slowly condemning the earth to live under his harsh rule. Like a virus left untreated, Robotnik grew smarter. He learned from his mistakes, and his machines and badniks just became more complex over the years. The people of earth should of seen it coming, Sonic would one day meet his end at the mercy of one of Robotnik's many mechanisms. I remember the day he died. I was only about 10.  
  
I lived in a huge city, probably known to you all as Station Square. I was a muscular young girl with hopes and dreams like every other teenager on the block. I had good schooling, my parents loved me, and we were financially secure. I was living on easy street, but that was before all the robots came in. We knew that a war was constantly going on between the Sonic gang and Robotnik, but not many knew of what had commenced over the past few months. Sonic was of course expected to win, and Robotnik decided to this time play dumb. He threw all kinds of robots and machines at him, each one he knew would lose, but he feigned confidence and anger so well, no one suspected it was a big trap. Miles, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, not one of them knew what Sonic was getting himself into. It was only a matter of time before Robotnik lured the azure hedgehog into his base, and while the hero was busy battling yet another minion, the cruel dictator detonated the base. Sonic didn't have a prayer; he was soon a pile of ashes amongst the ruins of the former base. It really wasn't much of a war after that. Miles was easily taken care of. His spirit was crushed so badly, Robotnik practically walked in and shot him. Knuckles put up a decent fight, but was roboticized while trying to save his precious emerald. Rouge was so broken hearted, she committed suicide. Amy didn't need much prodding after that, and soon followed in Rouge's footsteps. It was a terrible tragedy, unknown by all until the day the invasion occurred. I remember it like it happened yesterday.  
  
I came back from Station Square School District High School, put down my books and sat down for a long TV session. It had been a normal day. I put up with school for 7 hours, hung out with a few friends, and now I was looking forward to the daily Simpson episode. I was up in my room when the gunshots started. People screamed, cars crashed, children cried. Thousands upon thousands of robots came storming into the city. Some people were killed on the spot, some jumped up bravely, trying to defend their lives and their children. I heard the sound of my door being crushed down, and my parents screaming. I had no time to react, and before I knew what happened, I was on the floor with my hands chained behind my back. At first I was afraid, but they do not kill me, they just take me way. The blood on the wall is enough to tell me that my parents are already dead, within a few moments; my regular human life was shattered. So what happened after that? Many bloody battles followed as Ivo made his moves, conquering all the cities and raising his flag. The flag is a jet black with his trademark logo clearly visible in the center. Most adults died, but many children were spared. Robotnik didn't destroy all the cities as everyone once predicted, instead he left them standing. I was taken to one of Robotnik's base's, and that's where he decided who to keep alive, or who to kill. I was chosen to be kept alive, and there, with many other teenagers I was enslaved. The young kids were brain washed, and sent out to live lives under foster parents who had chosen not to resist. I on the other hand lived on the base, working under a very strict rule. I wasn't allowed to speak, not a word, and I studied and worked at whatever the dictator told me. Many teenagers tried to rise up, but all of them were killed, and it wasn't long before I was the only one left at the base, it had been a global massacre.  
  
The months that followed were terrible, but Robotnik did things that many people did not expect. Cities ran like they normally did, but Robotnik was always present, enforcing his laws and gaining all the profit to be made from the vast cities. There were no longer individual countries, he ruled it all. Though it was pretty bad for the adults, the kids were by far the most affected by this whole fiasco. Many died from broken hearts, some tried to form resistances, but they were quickly eliminated. Robotnik built human look alike robots, and they ran the schools. Most people kept denying the fact that Robotnik was truly in control, and they kept saying it so much, soon many people believed it. They were in denial so badly, that it drove some people mad. Kids were taught engineering and skills that would aid the dictator once they grew up and learn the truth. As for me, I attended school as well, but since I lived in one of Robotnik's base's, I was really more of a spy. I, like many of the hunter robots now out there patrolling the world, was supposed to report anyone or anything that opposed the scientist in every way. But I never really did that, I always kept my mouth shut and did what was expected of me besides getting people killed.  
  
I grew older, and I watch how more kids are brought into the world and brain washed. They don' t know that the world they'll live in will always be under a dark veil of evil. It's funny; through it all I don't shed a tear. Maybe it's because my spirit and very soul were crushed the day Robotnik took over, or maybe because I know it won't get me anywhere, either way, its still very amusing. Life goes on, and Dr. Eggman's grip only gets tighter every year. Rumor has it, that he will soon have all seven chaos emeralds. I don't need anyone to tell me that once he has them he will never fall, both my instinct and heart tell me that. I don't try to fight or resist, I just go on and live. I hardly speak any more. In fact, the last time I said a full sentence was the day my parents died. There is nothing to say, our world is now a place of slavery and death, and there is no stopping it. School holidays are really days were Robotnik does extra surveillance. The kids are sent home for "vacations" or "holidays" when in reality, Ivo's forces are merely adding in more methods in to make them "more useful."   
  
Funny how death to me isn't so threatening now. I am now 18 years old, but I feel like I'm sixty-three. My once muscular well-built body is now skinny, and nothing but skin and bones. My ribs are clearly visible when I don't have my shirt on, and my eyes appeared to be always cold and tired. The dictator himself will be at the base soon, Ah, in fact, I hear him now. I'm locked up down here, beneath the base; I always am when the scientist comes in for his daily inspection. The door opens, and he steps in, his thick black spectacles gleaming. I'm lying on the ground, and for some reason, I don't even feel the urge to get up and bow or show respect. I just stare back at him, my face just expressionless and blank, pale like the moon. Robotnik doesn't even glance around the room. He takes out a laser, and aims. I blink my eyes one last time before I feel the laser eat into my chest.  
  
I don't cringe, flinch, or cry out, I merely watch the pool of blood grow around me. I think to myself, I never got to have any kids or anything your supposed to enjoy when you grow up. But then again, I would never bring any more lives into this world, that would be a crime against God. Don't cry for me, I'm a lucky one, I get to leave this world early, I don't have to work or live a pointless life any more. I don't have much time left..so I'll leave you with this lesson that the world was doomed to learn the hard way.  
  
Mercy isn't always a good thing.. 


End file.
